The Girls
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Girl-Talk with Ally, Trish and a few others...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**The Girls**

**Ally Dawson's POV:**

Hi, sweeties!

My name's Ally and I'm a 17 year old girlie who love music and my friends.

I play the piano and the guitar. Around a year ago ( give or take a month ) I still had huge stage fright and I was kinda shy and awkward, but I'm learing how to be a bit more cool and confident. Because I've never been the popular outgoing girl I haven't had a boyfriend.

Since I was little I've always written my own songs. Music is a big part of my life and I feel like I can open up my soul and be me through the songs I write.

Please come and see me here in sunny Miami. You'll usually find me at school or at Sonic Boom, my dad's store that's part of the Miami Mall.

My awesome mommy live in Africa because of her job. I miss her every single day, but we sometimes get to talk on video-chat. She's very cool and I think of her as my mom, of course, but also as my number one role-model and as a very dear friend.

When I'm sad she is one of the few people who can bring that cute Ally-smile back to my face.

I hope mom moves back to Miami someday. That would make me happy.

**Trish De La Rosa's POV:**

Hi, people!

My name's Trish and I'm a 17 year old girl and also Ally's BFF in every way you could imagine.

Okay...I'm woman enough to admit that I'm not as skinny and sexy as my friend Ally, but I don't care that I'm kinda chubby. Hey, it could be worse, right?

Ally and me have been BFF since kindergarten and we help each other and are almost like sisters. She keep me on track when I sometimes lose myself in myself, if you know what I'm saying...and I make her act a little more casual sometimes.

As most people know, I'm not the most hardworking girl around. I'm lazy and a bit sarcastic. That's okay. My friends love me just the way I am.

**Annaley Gold's POV:**

Bonjour, bitches!

My name's Annaley Gold and I'm a 17 year old sexy chick and the popular girl.

I think that Ally Dawson is a loser and I don't understand why Austin Moon wanna hang out with her. Austin is a cool sexy guy and he should hang out with me, not little shy and stupid Ally.

And that fat ugly freak that follows Ally around...she's so fuckin' worthless. She should just drop dead, now.

I'm totally the Queen of Miami Sunshine High School, so follow my orders or you'll never be cool.

**Yoanne Stacey's POV:**

Hi, everyone!

My name's Yoanne Emilia Christy Heather Stacey II, but you can just call me Yoanne, everyone does.

I'm the top-student in my class and I like to think of myself as being pretty nice and friendly.

Ally Dawson is in the same Math-class as me and I like her even though I've never really talked to her that much. She love school just as I do.

Since the end of June, my boyfriend's Eric Watson-Jones and I love him.

**Thalia Torres' POV:**

Yo, crap-heads!

My name's Thalia Torres, but ya may call me 'The Dark Bitch of Power' and if ya don't...then I'll kick your fuckin' stupid assholes and make ya cry for mommy.

Don't mess with me, okay? I'm totally badass and if you're not afraid of me, well then ya are a stupid airhead.

What...? Did ya say that I'm an ugly thing? Fuck you!

I'm very hot and every boy's wet dream.

Now, get away from me, ya freak!

**Carrie Frazier's POV:**

Hello, all of you cool boys and funky girls out there!

My name is Carrie and I'm a rock-girl who love to slam out some awesome tunes on my cool black electric guitar.

Do you know who Austin Moon is? I know him pretty well and he's so cool.

I play in a band at school with my female buddies Sarah Michaels, Julie Ravenhood and Chyna Chandleville. They're super-cool, indeed.

Life's good for little sweet, but hardcore me.

Have a nice day!

**Tilly Thompson's POV:**

Hi, airheads!

My name's Tilly and I hate stuff. Most of all, I hate Ally Dawson. Why? Because she's the slut that destroyed my life.

I hate her!

One day, Ally...one day I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me.

Ally is my enemy.

My primary enemy.

See ya later! Or not!

**Cassidy Falcon's POV:**

Hi, nice beauties and cool guys!

My name's Cassidy and I'm a happy sexy girl from Miami, but right now I rock it like crazy here in LA with my super-nice band.

I've got a crush on Austin Moon back home in sunny Miami and I really hope that he's in love with me too.

I love to have fun and sing and play music.

Maybe someday I'll return to Miami and ask Austin out on a date, then if luck is with me, perhaps there will be sparks of love and I get myself an awesome boyfriend.

Bye, friends!

**The End.**


End file.
